


Outtakes - Before the Thunder

by CiciWeezil



Series: Before the Thunder [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciWeezil/pseuds/CiciWeezil
Summary: Mini-stories from the universe of Before the Thunder, and a follow-up from Take a Look Through My Eyes.





	1. I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings. I didn't plan to start outtakes so soon but I'm making a lot of progress on the sequel and I didn't want you all to get bored while you wait for the sequel. I can't guarantee a story every week, but I'm hoping to go for every other week or so.

“Stop it,” said Narcissa. “Just take a deep breath.”

Remus did as he was told and glanced at himself in the mirror. His eyes traced the long scar on his face. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You’ve done much more difficult things than this,” said Narcissa. “There’s nothing to worry about. Augusta and Molly and I have got it covered. Regulus, too.”

“I know,” Remus sighed, fidgeting with his light green robes. “But what if-”

“No!” cried Molly. “No what-if’s! Remus Lupin, you look bloody fantastic and you are going out there whether you like it or not!”

Remus appreciated the tough love, but it didn’t make his stomach feel any less queasy. Both women could tell he was still very nervous.

“Remus, look at me,” said Narcissa. He did. “Do you want to marry Sirius?”

“Yes,” said Remus without hesitation.

“Try that again,” said Narcissa. “Do you want to marry Sirius?”

Remus quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “Yes, I do?”

Narcissa looked unconvinced, crossing her arms.

“I do!” cried Remus, unsure how he could make her believe his words. To his surprise, Narcissa smiled.

“Now, how hard were those two words to say?” she asked.

Remus nodded in understanding. “It’s not hard to say. It’s being in front of all those people that’s going to be hard.”

“It’s okay to be nervous,” said Molly. “But you’ve worked too hard to give up just because there’ll be a few extra faces.”

“A few?” Remus repeated. He’d seen the guest list, and there were far more than ‘a few’ people on it. Sirius’ coworkers, Hogwarts professors, all of their friends and family (none of whom were actually blood-related to Remus). Hell, the Minister herself was out there! 

“Remus?” said Molly. “Are you still with us?”

Remus nodded, trying to keep himself from getting dizzy. 

“He did eat, didn’t he?” asked Molly worriedly.

“Yes, I made sure he ate every last bite of his breakfast,” Narcissa assured her.

“Good,” said Molly. “We don’t want him fainting halfway to the altar.”

Remus sighed. “How long until it starts?”

“Fifteen minutes,” said Narcissa. “I’m going to go check on the children.”

* * *

“Sirius, it’s going to be fine,” said Regulus. His brother, dressed in soft blue robes, was pacing back and forth.

“How do you know?” asked Sirius, his eyes wide. “Have you ever been married?”

Regulus gave him a look. “Sit down. Breathe. You. Will. Be. Fine.”

Sirius sat down. He breathed in, but too fast, choking on nothing.

Regulus shook his head as his older brother gained control of his breathing. “Brother, you are an enigma. You spent six years in Azkaban. You’ve fought a dozen battles against dark wizards, running in, wand blazing. There was never a question of your courage.”

“I’m a Gryffindor,” said Sirius. “Courage is a by-product.”

“And yet, as brave a Gryffindor as you are,” Regulus continued. “You’re sitting here terrified at the prospect of marriage.”

“It’s not the marriage I’m afraid of!” cried Sirius. “I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Remus.”

“Then what is it, Siri?”

Sirius sighed. “I don’t know… the wedding? The people? What if I mess up? I mean, all of our friends and family and other important people are out there.”

“It’s just a ceremony, Sirius,” Regulus said. “And if you do mess up, just laugh at yourself. Go with it. No one is going to mind. They’ll probably join in and that’ll just make everything more interesting.”

“What if…” Sirius began, and Regulus waited. “What if Remus doesn’t show up?”

“He’s right down the hall, Brother,” Regulus assured him. “And he’s just as nervous as you, but Narcissa and Molly are giving him a pep talk, just as I am for you.”

“This is a pep talk?” asked Sirius. “I feel like I’m going to fall over.”

“Well, don’t,” said Regulus. “You’ve got less than ten minutes to get it together.”

Augusta appeared just then. 

“I’m going to go check on the children,” said Regulus. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Thanks, Reg,” said Sirius, sighing. He glanced at himself in the mirror. A pointless endeavor. He knew he looked handsome. He knew Remus would look even better. But he still wanted to transform into Padfoot and curl up under the vanity.

“Honestly, Sirius,” Augusta tutted. “This is going to be the happiest moment of your life. Everything is perfect.”

Sirius nodded, knowing she was right. He checked his watch, just as Augusta called out to the hallway.

“We’re starting in five minutes! If you’re not ready, you’d better be in ten seconds!”

* * *

Kitty studied the bottles and brushes and tiny containers in awe. How could make-up come in so many shapes and sizes and colors? How was she supposed to know what went where? 

She glanced over at Harry, who was dressed in green robes to match Remus and fiddling with his bowtie for the umpteenth time. He wouldn’t know anything about make-up. 

Slumping in her chair, Kitty studied herself in the vanity mirror. Her straw-colored hair was perfect. Her blue dress was perfect. Her face was… plain. 

Where were Ruth or Maddy when you needed them? She’d only recently begun calling her that. Maddy. It sounded much nice than Mei. 

The door opened just as Kitty reached for what she thought was lipstick.

“Right, face time!” cried Ruth, appearing behind her. “Oh, you don’t want that, Kitty. It’s not your color.”

Kitty glanced at Ruth and Maddy in the mirror. They were both dressed in light blue gowns, their hair done in elegant curls. Neither of them had make-up on, either.

Maddy picked up a container of powder. “It’s been so long since I wore this stuff. I’ve forgotten how.”

“Don’t worry, ladies,” said Ruth, who’d noticed Kitty’s lack of knowledge as well. “I’ve got you covered.”

Thirty minutes later, all three of them looked like perfect angels. Maddy had relearned the basics, and gave a reluctant Harry a simple foundation.

“There, now you won’t wash out in photos,” said Maddy.

“It feels weird,” Harry told her.

“You’ll forget it’s there in ten minutes,” she assured him.

“How is everything?” asked a voice at the door. They turned to see Narcissa. “Oh, you all look lovely!”

“We try,” said Maddy. “How is Remus?”

“Nervous,” said Narcissa. “But ready. Have you heard from the other groom?”

“He’s about the same,” said a deeper voice behind her. Regulus appeared behind her shoulder. 

“Daddy!” cried Kitty, running to her father. “How do I look?”

“Like the best flower girl in history,” said Regulus, hugging her. He glanced at Ruth, and couldn’t help but smile.

“I take it I look good, too?” said Ruth.

“Beautiful,” Regulus said quietly. It took Kitty clearing her throat for the both of them to realize they were staring at each other. 

“We’re starting in five minutes!” cried Augusta’s voice from the corridor. “If you’re not ready, you’d better be in ten seconds!”

“Kitty, Harry, do the two of you have any questions?” asked Narcissa.

“Nope,” said Kitty. Harry shook his head. 

“Then let’s get lined up,” said Narcissa.

They walked down the hall to the entrance of the wedding hall - cherrywood double doors. They’d rented a lovely event hall near the beach, which had a large outdoor patio where the reception would take place. 

Maddy and Ruth slipped inside to inform the officiant, a friend of the Minister, that they would be ready in five minutes.

Then they waited. The first to arrive were Minerva and Pollux, who were to take the place of Sirius and Remus’ parents. Pollux had grown close to his grandson and grandson-in-law-to-be, and Minerva had always been a mother figure to both of them. It seemed only fitting. 

A few minutes later, Sirius and Augusta arrived. Sirius hugged his niece and godson, but looked around nervously. 

“He’s coming,” whispered Narcissa. Just as she said this, Remus and Molly turned the corner.

“Remus,” Sirius whispered. 

Remus’ face broke into a grin and embraced him. “Sirius… we’re finally here.”

“Oi! No snogging until the vows are done!” Regulus ordered. 

The door to the hall opened and Ruth peeked in. “Oh, good. You’re all here. Hurry and get in your order. There’s a lot of guests here waiting.”

They did as instructed. First was Pollux, then Minerva. Behind them was Narcissa and Regulus, and then Molly and Augusta. Harry, holding two golden bands on a small cushion, came next, followed by Kitty with her basket of flower petals.

And last would be Remus and Sirius. Somehow, it seemed fitting that they walk down the aisle together. After all they’d been through, being separated for so long, they wanted to start their new life side-by-side.

A romantic melody echoed from the hall, and Ruth and Maddy swung the doors wide open. One by one, the party strolled toward the altar. 

Minerva and Pollux sat down in their respective seats. Regulus, Narcissa, Molly, and Augusta took their places on either side, facing the guests. Then Harry proudly marched down, standing in front of Narcissa on Remus’ side. Kitty skipped to her place next to Regulus, tossing flower petals behind her.

And then the music changed, and the crowd rose to their feet, turning to face the doors.

Sirius looked at Remus.

“Ready?” he whispered.

“If you are,” he replied.

And, arm in arm, they stepped over the threshold.


	2. Better Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Hey guys
> 
> Guess what?
> 
> My story, Take a Look Through My Eyes, has been nominated... NOMINATED... for two Marauders Medals from the Shrieking Shack Society. The first is Best Wolfstar and the second is Best Portrayal of Remus. 
> 
> I am so honored to even be nominated. It's thanks to all of your support that I've even gotten this far.
> 
> And I would kind of like to win. No, really, I very much would like to win. So please go vote at this link.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGm5P_Ehq5Sjxdut6wJd71jZbh1EMQLREyDFhXlqhVfJ3VuA/viewform
> 
> Anyone is eligible to vote, but you may only vote once. Please be honest about it. And vote for each category so you can show your support to all of the authors who were nominated. 
> 
> Voting begins today, Oct. 1st, and closes Oct. 22. Winners will be announced October 31st.
> 
> Thanks again for your support.
> 
> And HAPPY OCTOBER!

“I thought I’d made it clear I don’t want you or our son associating with those… people.”

“You did,” came the reply. Short and sweet.

“Then why do you choose to defy me?”

“Defy you?” said the woman’s voice. “Pardon me, but I do believe I am your wife, not your child.”

“Narcissa, that is besides the point.”

“And what is the point, Lucius?” asked Narcissa. “Are you afraid that my being friends with blood traitors and mudbloods and werewolves will damage your reputation? Or is it the fact that I bring Draco with me to fraternize with them, too?”

Lucius’ words were cold. “They are the enemy, Narcissa.”

“The enemy of what?” she asked. “The war is over, Lucius.”

“The war has only just begun!” cried Lucius. “We barely escaped Azkaban, and there are those in the Ministry who still do not trust us. The Blacks are only making things worse.”

“No,” said Narcissa. “ _You_ barely escaped. _You_ are the one they don’t trust. I had nothing to do with it. And Sirius and Regulus are making things better.”

“They’re a disgrace to their family name,” spat Lucius.

“They are my _friends_!” cried Narcissa. “And Harry and Kitty are Draco’s. If you truly have a problem with that, then-”

“Then what, Narcissa?” asked Lucius. “Then _what_?”

Narcissa paused a moment. “Then we will leave.”

“I beg your pardon?” 

“You heard me,” It was Narcissa’s turn to be cold. “I will leave tomorrow, and I’ll take Draco. I will not have you turn him into a pureblood maniac like you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” said Lucius, but his eyes widened in fear.

Narcissa was already reaching for the door. “If this is what it takes to give him the freedom he deserves, then so be it.”

“I’ve given you everything!” Lucius roared. “Ten years of my life!”

“Everything but your heart,” Narcissa said sadly, leaving her husband alone in the study. She stopped a few feet from the door. “And it was eleven.”

“Draco?” she whispered, after the door slammed behind her.

“Mum?” Draco replied, stepping out of the shadows. There was no way he didn’t hear every word. “Are we really leaving?”

Narcissa kneeled down to be on his level. “Do you want to?”

Draco looked thoughtful. “If Father won’t let me keep my friends, then yes.”

“Then let us pack our bags,” Narcissa said, leading him to his room.

* * *

It had been six months since that final argument. Narcissa felt as though she could finally breathe, despite leaving the airy countryside in favor of the stuffy city. They’d stayed at Grimmauld Place for a time, Narcissa in the guest room (which had once been Remus’) and Draco sharing with Harry, until they’d found an affordable home.

Thanks to Sirius passing the key to the Lestrange vault to Narcissa, they were able to actually buy a house, rather than lease a flat. She’d split the gold with Andromeda, and there was more than enough left for her and Draco for many years. 

The Bermondsey, London terrace home was two stories, with three bedrooms upstairs, as well as a basement and an attic. Though it was originally a Muggle home, it didn’t take long to add the bits of magic that made it functional - an enlarged fireplace for flooing, an owlery upstairs, etc. 

After a few lessons from Remus on how to use Muggle appliances, Narcissa was beginning to get the hang of cooking for herself and her son. 

Right now, she was doing just that, whilst Draco worked on his writing assignment. Since they could no longer afford a tutor, Remus had offered Draco a place in their homeschool, and the young boy had been ready to beg his mother to let him. Narcissa had gladly accepted. 

This had left her rather bored on her own, though, and she eventually asked if Molly and Remus could use some help in the homeschool. And so, Monday through Thursday one could find the tall and graceful Narcissa Malfoy sitting at a small table, teaching fractions to two troublemaking ginger-haired twins, practicing addition with the littlest Weasley, or multiplying with Kitty, Draco, Ron, and Harry. She’d always loved maths, and outside of cooking measurements, Molly and Remus did not, so it was the perfect subject for her.

Remus enjoyed having her around to help with the magical side of history, as she gave a whole new perspective. She was also better at potions than either of them, and was therefore granted a place beside Molly during magic lessons. She found herself loving every second of it.

She’d also started tutoring Hermione in magical theory and history on Sundays during the school year, since she had Muggle school the rest of the week. Hermione was, she noticed, absolutely brilliant. Draco had taken to her as well, and his room was now full of stacks Muggle books from the library and Hermione’s own collection that she allowed him to borrow.

“Do I have to go?” asked Draco, a little whiny, though understandably.

“Yes,” said Narcissa. The divorce had been finalized, but she now had an ninety-ten custody agreement with Lucius. He had Draco one weekend a month, whether Draco liked it or not. 

It would have been more were it not for Narcissa agreeing to forego alimony in exchange for the greater custody. She still received child maintenance each month, per Ministry law. It was enough to pay for food and some other necessities, but she knew she would have to get a job eventually. She didn’t want to deplete the gold in her new vault. 

On the bright side, she’d taken the house-elf with her. Dobby had been a part of her dowry, a gift from her parents since the Malfoy’s old elf had died. Narcissa had argued relentlessly for him, since he was technically still Black “property”. 

The moment they’d arrived at their new home a week before, she’d handed little Dobby a sock, and asked him if he’d like to stay with them for a small wage. They couldn’t afford to pay him much, but the elf was more than happy to make himself a room in the basement (he’d refused a room upstairs or in the attic), and help with the cooking and cleaning. 

At that very moment, Dobby padded into the kitchen, humming to the tune on the radio as he retrieved the dirty rags and proceeded to take them downstairs to wash. Narcissa made sure to thank him as he walked out. 

“I’m finished,” said Draco, his eyes sullen.

“Is your bag packed?”

“Yes,” said Draco. “Mum, do I have to go? He isn’t even going to be there. He’s always at work, or some meeting. I’m left with Sebastian, and you know how dull he is.”

Narcissa sighed, serving them both some food. “It’s the law, darling. Your father has a right to see you, even if he chooses not to.”

“I wish he’d let me choose,” said Draco. “Does he even care about me?”

“He does,” said Narcissa. “Right now, he’s angry. Mostly at me. I think he just doesn’t know what to say to you.”

“Anything more than, ‘Hello, Draco,’ would be nice,” Draco remarked.

“I’m sure it will get better,” said his mother. 

She truly wanted to believe there was some good left in her ex-husband. After all, they’d spent more than ten years together, had a child together. Had the dark arts truly tainted his heart forever?

* * *

Draco did not enjoy his time with his father. Not one bit. Mostly because he had no time with his father, since Lucius Malfoy would rather work all day than be with his son. It was just him, alone in the mansion, after all. 

Well, except for Sebastian. But the butler moved so silently it was like he wasn’t even there. 

Draco usually sufficed himself with writing to his friends, even though he wouldn’t receive the replies until he went home. Clementine knew not to bring his letters to Malfoy Manor. 

The only time he would see his father would be at dinner. 

He sighed. Was this how his life would be from now on? Well, at least once he started Hogwarts, he would only have to come here twice a year, in the summer. 

“What to do,” Draco said aloud. He could go to the manor library, but there were so many books on the dark arts, he wasn’t sure which ones were safe to touch. 

He could also fly on his broomstick, which he’d been forced to leave at the manor.

But flying alone was boring, as he’d learned after his first day at the Burrow, where all the Weasleys, Harry, and Kitty showed him what it was like to fly with friends. Neville and Hermione, who’d both been visiting, had opted to cheer from the ground and keep score. 

What he would give to have any one of them with him right now.

Draco sighed. Were eight-year-olds supposed to be this bored?

The clock on the wall told him he still had thirty-six hours left until he could go home. He wondered if it was possible for a person to sleep for thirty-six hours straight. Then he could just skip straight to the going-home part.

But alas, Draco’s mind didn’t need much sleep. He was always awake before the crack of dawn, his thoughts roaring through his head like a train speeding down a railway.

I should bring a book next time, Draco thought. Perhaps a Muggle book. I’m sure Father would enjoy seeing that.

He smiled at his own humor. It wasn’t like he had anyone else’s to laugh at. Sebastian had a startling lack of wit. Even Dobby could tell a better joke than-

Dobby! Draco thought. He could help me.

“Dobby?” 

With a crack, the elf appeared, though he didn’t seem happy to be where he was. “Master Draco called Dobby?”

“Yes, sorry, I know you don’t like it here,” Draco apologized. “But I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

“Dobby would be more than happy to,” said the house-elf.

“Could you go to my room in Bermondsey and pick out any of the Muggle books from there?” asked Draco.

“Is Master Draco bored?” asked Dobby.

“Very.”

“Dobby will be right back.”

True to his word, Dobby returned in less than two minutes, handing Draco not one, but three Muggle novels: The Hobbit, Sherlock Holmes, and Swiss Family Robinson.

“Thanks, Dobby!” said Draco. “You’re the best.”

Dobby bowed and disapparated, leaving Draco to enjoy his books.

When his father returned that evening, he was not pleased to see him wrapped in the tales of Sherlock Holmes, but Draco didn’t care. 

“I’m writing a book report,” Draco explained when Lucius inquired as to the purpose of the book. “Uncle Remus wants us to compare and contrast Muggle and magical literature. I chose Sherlock Holmes.”

This was not entirely true. Draco was indeed writing a book report, but not because his teacher assigned him to - he just wanted an excuse to say ‘Uncle Remus’ in front of his father.

If Lucius Malfoy knew the real reason for Draco’s Muggle reading, he’d probably do much worse than sneer. Draco had learned how much Hermione liked books, and the two of them had started reading and analyzing them together. They would compare notes and discuss their latest readings next weekend at the park.

“I see,” said his father.

And the rest of dinner was silent.

Draco resigned himself to the prospect of many more silent dinners to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who did not read the forenote:
> 
> My story, Take a Look Through My Eyes, has been nominated... NOMINATED... for two Marauders Medals from the Shrieking Shack Society. The first is Best Wolfstar and the second is Best Portrayal of Remus. 
> 
> I am so honored to even be nominated. It's thanks to all of your support that I've even gotten this far.
> 
> And I would kind of like to win. No, really, I very much would like to win. So please go vote at this link.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGm5P_Ehq5Sjxdut6wJd71jZbh1EMQLREyDFhXlqhVfJ3VuA/viewform
> 
> Anyone is eligible to vote, but you may only vote once. Please be honest about it. And vote for each category so you can show your support to all of the authors who were nominated. 
> 
> Voting begins today, Oct. 1st, and closes Oct. 22. Winners will be announced October 31st.
> 
> Thanks again for your support.
> 
> And HAPPY OCTOBER!


	3. Junior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote for the Marauders Medals from the Shrieking Shack Society at https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGm5P_Ehq5Sjxdut6wJd71jZbh1EMQLREyDFhXlqhVfJ3VuA/viewform
> 
> Take a Look Through My Eyes has been nominated for Best Remus and Best Pairing (Wolfstar) and there are many other stories that need your support. Voting closes October 22, and winners will be announced on All Hallow's Eve!

Regulus chuckled as his girlfriend bounced up and down in excitement.

“I still can’t believe it!” she squealed.

“I can,” said Regulus. “You’ve worked so hard for this. You deserve it.”

“We both have,” said Ruth, standing on her tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek. “You’re going to be an Auror, and I’m going to be a Healer…” She had a whimsical expression on her face, as though she were imagining the future.

Regulus gave her a sweet smile, and swiped her fringe out of her eyes. “I’ll know who to go to if I’m hurt.”

“I’d prefer you not be,” said Ruth. 

“I know,” said Regulus, a slight guilt surfacing as he recalled the past few St. Mungo’s visits Sirius had had after his Auror missions, and Remus and Harry’s reactions. He definitely didn’t want Ruth and Kitty to have to go through that, but he couldn’t see himself doing anything else.

The past three years, Regulus had been training to be a full-fledged Auror at Gamp Manor, while also working part-time with Sirius, Bradley, and McGrath on Operation: Phantom.

They’d finally found another horcrux the summer before, after a long conversation with the Grey Lady, Helena Ravenclaw. With her help, they’d discovered the Room Where All Things Are Hidden. 

They’d spent weeks scouring the room for the famous lost diadem, until Remus had found it amongst several ancient-smelling wigs. It was now destroyed, and only four were left. There was no way they could quit now. 

Meanwhile, Ruth and Maddie had realized they’d actually attended Hogwarts together, and become good friends. Regulus sometimes found himself going to Maddie for advice on his relationship, since he’d never really had one. 

He and Sirius also had rows sometimes, or misunderstandings, and Remus had quickly become exasperated when they both started going to him for sibling relationship advice. He’d refused to be a therapist for both, and told them one had to go to someone else.

And so, Sirius now talked to Molly or Augusta for advice on parenting, brothers, and marriage, allowing Remus to be Regulus’ go-to person. In return, Remus could rant to Regulus about Sirius, and sometimes receive advice on problems in their relationship.

Kitty had grown close to Ruth, especially once Maddie had become friends with her. Knowing her pseudo-aunt approved of her father’s girlfriend made her love Ruth even more, if it were possible. The two women would let Kitty tag along, taking her to the cinema, shopping, and sometimes just out to eat together on weekends. Regulus was sometimes invited, as well as Gilliam, Merric, and Embry. He was glad that Ruth fit in with both sides of his family. 

“How long until it starts?” asked Ruth. “Do you think I have time to use the loo?”

Regulus checked his pocket watch. “Two minutes. How badly do you need to go?”

“Well…” She pressed her lips together and squirmed a little.

He chuckled and signalled to one of the assistants, who sighed and motioned towards the lavatory in the back. Regulus chuckled as Ruth nearly ran to the door. 

“Aurors, Healers, please find your assigned places in line,” said Kusari, Regulus’ instructor. “We will begin in ninety seconds.”

Ruth returned and jumped into her spot just moments before the ceremony began, earning a raised eyebrow from Kusari.

“Sorry,” she whispered. Her own instructor had an unsurprised, and almost defeated, look on his face.

Finally, the doors opened, and the Healers and Aurors followed Kusari and the Healer’s instructor into the same hall that Sirius had graduated in a few years earlier. 

As soon as they were in place at the front of the room, and the instructors had begun their speeches, Regulus searched for his family. They sat at a table in the center with Ruth’s parents. 

Naturally, Kitty was doing everything she could, save jumping up and down and waving her hands in the air, to get his attention. Harry was much calmer, having much more experience in public settings, and perhaps a little bored.

After smiling and waving at his daughter, which seemed to suffice her for now, he looked at Sirius and Remus. When the elder Black realized Regulus’ eyes were upon him, he quickly wiped a tear from his eye and gave his brother a proud look. Regulus did his best not to laugh. Remus met his eyes and smiled, but almost immediately returned his attention to Kusari, who was now speaking. 

Leave it to Remus to be the teacher’s pet, Regulus thought. 

Minerva and Pollux also sat at the table, with Minerva sitting next to Remus, and Pollux sitting to Kitty’s right, with a chair in between them that was probably meant for Regulus. 

“And so, today we recognize the skills and achievements of our six newest Aurors and eight Healers,” said the Healer’s instructor. He waited for the applause to die down. “We will begin with the graduating Healers.”

As each name was called out, one of the witches and wizards garbed in white stepped forward and shook hands with the instructor, accepted their certificate, and sat down with their family.

When Ruth was called, Kitty cheered alongside Ruth’s mother and father. 

“Last time I felt this nervous, I was waiting to be called for the Sorting Hat,” said Timothy Wood, the auror after Regulus.

Regulus smiled at him.

“Do you see Shacklebolt?” asked Wood. “Cool as a cucumber right now.”

As Aurors should be, Regulus thought, turning his attention to Kusari, who had cleared his throat. 

“And now for our Aurors,” he said. “Auror Regulus Black, please step forward.”

Regulus stepped up, shook hands with Kusari, and then, with a huge smile, sat down between his grandfather and daughter, who nearly attacked him with a hug.

Pollux patted him on the back, but Sirius and Remus were too far for even that. They mouthed words of encouragement to him, and Ruth waved excitedly from the other side of the table.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was called next, and the very last of the lot was Timothy Wood. Finally, the ceremony was over and it was time to eat.

“Well done, mate,” Sirius said, with his characteristic grin. 

“Thanks,” Regulus replied. “But I wonder how different things will really be. I mean, I’m going to continue on the same project with you. I already know the ins-and-outs of the Auror Department, and I’ve got top-secret clearance.”

“Well, I can’t speak for that,” Sirius said. “But I’m sure you’ll see the benefits of being a full-fledged Auror eventually.”

“I know one difference,” said Ruth from across the table. They turned to her cluelessly. “When someone shouts for Auror Black, they’ll get two of you now!”

“How are they going to tell you apart?” Kitty asked. “Could they use your first names?”

“No, that’s too easy” said Remus. “How about Senior and Junior?”

Regulus glared. “No way am I letting someone call me Junior!”

“Too late,” said a deep voice behind them.

They turned around to find Kingsley Shacklebolt behind them, with a smug smile. Before anyone could stop him, he called out, “Oy, Wood, you’ll never guess what Black, Junior just told me.”

As Shacklebolt walked away, Regulus and Sirius slowly looked at Remus with dead eyes. 

“What have you done?” asked Sirius.

Remus gave him a cheshire-like grin. “I suppose you’ll find out Monday.”


	4. That Thing That Never Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just sorta needed to happen, I think. Two of my favorite characters: Tonks and Charlie! Enjoy!

“So how does this work?” asked Nymphadora, who preferred to go by Tonks.

“How does what work?” asked Charlie, walking alongside the Hufflepuff.

“This… what we’re doing…” Tonks said.

Charlie pursed his lips. One of them would have to say it. “Dating?”

Tonks flinched. “Yeah, that.”

“Well, I’m fairly certain you’re not supposed to react to the word like it’s You-Know-Who’s name, for starters,” said Charlie.

“Right,” said Tonks, her hair turning a deep shade of red. “So, we’ve got the whole day in Hogsmeade… I suppose we should do… erm… dating activities?”

With a sigh, Charlie stopped. “You have no idea what you’re doing, do you?”

“Is it that obvious?” asked Tonks.

Charlie chuckled. “You’re not alone. I’m not really sure how to do this. Never had a girlfriend before…”

“And I’ve never had a boyfriend,” said Tonks. “I think it’s the pig snout I do sometimes. Turns blokes off a bit.”

“I think it’s funny,” said Charlie, honestly.

Tonks’ cheeks turned the same color as her hair, and she smiled. “That’s what I was going for, so I suppose I’ll count it as a win.”

They started walking again, both of them naturally making for the Three Broomsticks. Charlie was relieved Tonks wasn’t the type of girl who wanted to go to Madam Puddifoot’s. If she was, he’d have stopped dead in his tracks and run all the way back to Hogwarts. But Tonks would never be caught dead at the lovey-dovey pink tables.

That’s what he liked about Tonks. She didn’t really care for following trends or trying to blend in. She just wanted to have fun. He also enjoyed her rebellious spirit, such her refusal to answer to Nymphadora, or her purposely unkempt look.

He wondered what Tonks saw in him. He was an average-looking bloke, no matter what his mother said, though being his House’s Seeker did earn him some popularity. But he certainly wasn’t Bill, the handsome, intelligent and chivalrous Head Boy. 

As they sat down at a table in the corner, Tonks’ eyes gave him a once-over. 

“So,” she said after they’d both ordered butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta. “Why haven’t you had any girlfriends?”

Charlie was taken-aback by her question. “Well, I… I don’t really know. I’ve never really been interested in girls before…”

Tonks’ eyes flew upward. “Oh, alright, then… well, I just want you to know, I’m not going to judge you or anything. I mean, my mum’s favorite cousin is-”

“No, no, no,” said Charlie. “That’s not what I meant. I like girls. Not that there’s anything wrong with not liking girls. There’s not. It’s just… I do. But sometimes I glance at my roommates and my teammates and I think… you know, they’re quite fit.”

He sighed.

Tonks bit her lip. “So you’re gay… or not gay?”

“No…” said Charlie. “Yes? I really don’t know.”

An awkward silence followed.

“Are you?” asked Charlie. “Gay, I mean?”

Tonks seemed to consider this. “Well, no… Although… I don’t know… maybe? I’m not straight, but not gay, either… Is there a word for people who like girls and boys?”

Charlie shrugged. “I’m sure Bill would know, though he’ll probably be curious as to why I’m asking.”

“So are we both in agreement?” asked Tonks. “We both like both genders?”

Charlie nodded. “So now the question is… do we like each other? In that way?”

Madam Rosmerta returned just then and set down their butterbeers and walked away to greet some more customers. They each took a sip and then stared at each other for a moment.

“Just friends?” asked Tonks finally.

“Just friends,” agreed Charlie. “Best friends?”

“Best friends.”

They completed their vows with a high five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This year, I will be celebrating the bravery of Lily and James Potter by uploading Chapter 1 of the next installment in my Before the Thunder series.
> 
> Actually, I will be posting two chapters, because the first one is not so mucha chapter, but a prologue... 
> 
> And I will also be participating in Nanowrimo, both for my fanfictions and my original stories, and I will hopefully have a new chapter posted every few days rather than once a week (work is still a thing though, so no guarantees).
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to vote for the Marauders Medals with the Shrieking Shack Society!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGm5P_Ehq5Sjxdut6wJd71jZbh1EMQLREyDFhXlqhVfJ3VuA/viewform


	5. Written in Stone

Her grip tightened around the older girl’s hand as they walked among the stones. Some were well-kept, bearing flowers and from loved ones who missed them. Others were old and covered in grime, names hidden by layers of dirt, or else withered away by wind and rain.

Deeper into the cemetery they went, careful to stay on the path. Witches and wizards were loathe to trod on a grave, accidentally or purposely. It was a terrible thing to disturb to the quiet spirits of the dead. 

Kitty was painfully aware of her own footsteps, which seemed to echo in the air no matter how lightly she stepped. There was something unsettling about this place. She’d never been surrounded by so much death. Old death, she thought to herself. Some of these people have been gone for centuries.

Then why, she wondered, does it feel like they’re still here?

Next to her, Maddy walked calmly to the most northern part of the graveyard. The graves here were fresher, the stones newer, each having been carved sometime in the last decade. Somewhere amongst them were Kitty’s parents.

A loud, melodic chime resounded from the east, startling Kitty.

“Shh, it’s alright,” said Maddy in a soothing voice. “It’s only the church bells.”

Kitty followed her gaze to the tall church. From the cemetery, only the back of the church was visible, but the bells in the tower atop it were clearly seen and heard. 

“Why do they ring the bells?” Kitty whispered.

“It’s a call to prayer,” Maddy explained. “My mother once said some churches ring their bells three times a day. In the morning, noon, and evening to remind people to pray to God.”

Kitty furrowed her brow in thought. “I’m not sure I believe in God.”

“Why is that?” asked Maddy, her voice gentle.

“Well… if he is real, then why does he let bad things happen to us? Does he even care about us?” she asked. “Werewolves killed our parents and cursed us for eternity, and Voldemort killed Harry’s parents, and Daddy was tortured and turned into a werewolf, and Uncle Sirius was thrown in the worst prison ever, and Uncle Remus spent his whole life walking on… on eggshells around everyone, whatever that means.”

Maddy chuckled, a sound that didn’t seem to fit the gloom of this place. “Bad things happen, it’s a fact of life,” she told the younger girl. “And some people face greater challenges than others. Mum always said God was testing us.”

“Testing what?” asked Kitty.

“Our faith,” she said. “Our love… our reactions to pressure. Can we still follow him under such terrible circumstances? Those who fail are doomed, but those who stand strong before the tallest mountain are destined for great things. God would not set you a task, that you could not handle.”

They walked for a minute in silence, and Maddy finally stopped next to one of the rows. She carefully led Kitty to the third stone down.

“Here they are,” she said. “It took some time, but Reggie and I finally found them.”

Kitty kneeled and read the names and epithet on the plain stone. 

_Here lies Harley and Eloise Bell,  
March 1st, 1960 - May 8, 1982  
July 4th, 1961 - May 8, 1982_

_To Aimee, wherever you may be,  
May this prayer follow thee._

_“May she find comfort in Your ability, God,  
To reach her, hold her, and rescue her.”  
2 Samuel 22:17-18_

“Aimee…” Kitty said. “

There was a noise to their right. The looked up to find a man in his mid-thirties watching them. In his arms was a bouquet of flowers.

“Um… hello?” said Kitty.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said. “Did you know my brother?”

Kitty looked down at the grave and then back at the straw-haired man before them, and fidgeted with her own golden braids. “He was your brother?”

Maddy was glancing between the two of them. Kitty wondered whether she saw any resemblance. “Your brother was Harley Bell?”

“Yes,” he replied. “My name is Finley Bell.”

“I’m Madeline Bagnold,” Maddy replied. “This is Kirsten Black. We didn’t mean to intrude.”

“No! It’s… fine,” he said, his eyes not leaving Kitty. Finley stepped towards them and kneeled before Kitty. “Aimee?”

Kitty gulped. “Yes, that’s me.” 

“What happened to you?” he asked, touching a scar on her cheek.

“Well,” Maddy said. “That’s a long story.”

There was no going back after that.

Thankfully, Finley didn’t call the police immediately, though he had every right and reason to. Instead, he allowed Maddy to call Regulus and her mother, Minister Bagnold, and allowed them a chance to explain.

It took some time to tell the entire story to Finley, as they had to start at the beginning: magic was real. They explained about the war, and about werewolves, and the circumstances that led to Regulus’ transformation, as well as how they’d come across Kitty. 

“I didn’t realize she had any family left,” said Regulus. “If I did, I would have brought her to you.”

“It sounds like you saved her life,” said Finley. “I don’t know what I would have done that first full moon.”

“Werewolf children aren’t as strong as adults,” said Regulus. “But they are dangerous, especially to Muggles.”

“Like me,” said Finley. “So being turned into a werewolf gave her magic?”

“No, she was born with magic,” said Maddy. “That’s probably what attracted the werewolf to her and her parents.”

“And when she’s older, she’ll go to a school for magic?” Finley asked. Wheels seemed to be turning in his head, as though he were thinking deeply about something.

“Hogwarts,” Kitty chimed in. “Daddy, can I change my name?”

Regulus choked on the tea he’d been drinking. “Again?”

“I just want to add a middle name,” said Kitty. “My birth parents named me Aimee. And you named me Kirsten. My full name should be Kirsten Aimee Black.”

“Kitty,” Regulus said. “It’s not that simple… My love, Finley is, by all rights, your true guardian…”

“What do you mean, Daddy?” asked Kitty. Why did her father look so sad? She glanced at Maddy and the Minister, both of whom shared forlorn eyes.

Finley smiled. “You know, I’ve wondered for seven years what could have happened to you. I wondered if I would ever see you again, if whoever had taken you was treating you well, or if they were hurting you. I mean, your parents were… the condition we found them in was… it was like they’d been ripped apart by an animal. The police thought the worst.” 

Regulus looked guilty again, and tried to speak, but Finley waved him off.

“But here you are, happy and healthy,” Finley continued. “With people who love you and want the best for you. I couldn’t be more grateful. Thank you, all of you, for protecting and caring for my niece all these years.”

And then his expression turned sad. “Aimee… Kitty… I can tell how much you love your life. From what you’ve said, you have some wonderful friends… and family. it would be unfair of me to take that from you. Even if your parents were still alive, this world of magic that you’ve described to me… you belong there, not in this little village.”

“You mean-?” Regulus couldn’t finish his sentence.

Finley nodded. “Just promise you’ll visit?”

“Thank you,” said Regulus, his eyes watering and voice cracking.

The two men stood and embraced.

Kitty bounced to her feet and jumped into Finley’s arms.

“THANK YOU, UNCLE FINLEY!” she cried. 

“You’re welcome, little spider,” he replied, laughing. 

And so, Uncle Finley became a regular fixture in Kitty’s life. She would sometimes spend a day or two at his house in the little village her parents had grown up in. He would take her camping, fishing, and hiking, something she was quite adept at. 

Sometimes Regulus would join them on these excursions, being an outdoorsy person himself, and other times Merric and Embry tagged along. Harry was only invited on hikes, as it quickly became clear he wasn’t fond of camping or fishing.

Being a carpenter, Finley taught her how to build strong structures, how to carve wood, and what types of woods were best for any purpose. He also showed her the ins and outs of Muggle society, something she’d only dipped her feet in with Remus.

He became good friends with all of the Blacks, especially Remus, who understood Muggles better than the other two, being a half-blood. The Grangers were glad to have another Muggle around to talk to (as was Arthur, but for a different reason). 

When Christmas rolled around, Finley received his first Weasley sweater, and Kitty declared he was officially part of the family.


	6. Buck-Toothed, Bushy-Haired Freak

“Oy, Beaverly, move over,” grunted Hayden Hudson, shoving Hermione, who most certainly was NOT in the way, since she’d been standing off to the side reading the bulletin. 

Ramon and Sofia caught her, preventing her fall, but her books still hit the ground, landing in a heap. This apparently had the desired effect, as Hayden and his sidekick, Kyle Bates, guffawed loudly as they walked away.

“Are you alright?” asked Sofia as she and her brother helped gathered her books. “Hayden is so rude.”

“Well, I’m still here, I suppose,” said Hermione. 

“He’s such a…” Ramon didn’t finish his sentence. He never did. He’d been raised in a strict Catholic home where crude language was absolutely unacceptable. 

“At least he’s going to secondary next year,” said Hermione. “Then we won’t have to bother with him.”

“Unless he flunks again,” said Sofia. “Do you think they’d keep him back a second time?”

“I heard the teacher’s a purposely giving him good marks so he’ll move up,” whispered Ramon.

Hermione smirked. “They’re sick of him, too.”

The bell rang at that moment, and the three of them shuffled off to class.

* * *

“Alright, boys and girls, put your history books away,” said Mr. Harper. “It’s time for maths.”

There was a light shuffle as books were closed and different ones taken out. A few kids started to whisper to each other in the back, earning a stern look from their teacher.

“Last week we began identifying multiples of different numbers. Today, we’ll be working on finding factors of those multiples,” he said. He received blank stares in response, apart from Hermione, who sat up straight and tall. She loved maths. “Let’s begin with some review. Who can name the first ten multiples of 8?”

One hand shot into the air, and Mr. Harper smiled.

“Yes, Hermione?”

In rapid succession, Hermione piped: “8, 16, 24, 32, 40, 48, 56, 64, 72, and 80.”

“Blimey, are you a robot?” asked Philip next to her. Hermione rolled her eyes. Philip wasn’t mean, really, but he was a tad gormless.

Two girls in the back giggled and whispered to each other, probably planning to start a new rumor about Hermione being a robot. She knew the two of them all too well: Mya Grant and Lydia Barker.

Mr. Harper cleared his throat. “Well done, Hermione. Mya, Lydia, I can only assume you’ve both mastered this concept, since neither of you have deemed it necessary to pay attention.”

The giggles silenced.

“Which means you’ll be answering the next question. What are the first ten multiples of twelve?”

“Erm…” said Mya. “12…” 

Hermione could practically hear her counting with her fingers. She mouthed them to herself: 12, 24, 36, 48, 60, 72, 84, 96, 108, 120.

“23?” offered Lydia, trying to save her friend.

Mr. Harper shook his head and looked around the room. Two seats away, Sofia raised her hand, and the teacher nodded to her. Hermione smiled as Sofia counted them off correctly, her eyes looking sideways as though she were looking into her own memory.

“That’s the ticket,” said Mr. Harper, and he turned around to write on the board. The students picked up their pencils, preparing to take notes. “Now, each multiple has something called factors. These are the numbers you multiply together. For example, if I gave you the multiple ten, what factors could you give me?”

Only Hermione raised her hand. Mr. Harper smiled but didn’t call on her.

“What two numbers could you multiply together to get ten?”

A few more hands went up.

“Sharad?” asked Mr. Harper, looking rather excited.

Hermione glanced at Sharad curiously. This was the first time in three months that Sharad had raised his hand, ever since Hayden had nicknamed him ‘shit-rod’ after he’d earned an award for the highest marks in maths.

Many students had started calling him that, until one of the teachers had heard it. They’d put a stop to it, but the damage was done. Sharad, once eager to demonstrate his intellect, had crawled into a shell that he wasn’t likely to get out of. Hermione felt tremendous empathy for him.

“5 and 2,” said Sharad, answering Mr. Harper’s question in a quiet voice. “Or 1 and 10.”

Mr. Harper beamed. “Top notch, Sharad. Yes, 5 times 2 equals 10, and 1 times 10 equals 10. These four numbers; 1, 2, 5, and 10, are all factors of 10.”

“I get it,” said Ramon. “To get a multiple, you have to multiply.”

“Exactly, Ramon,” said Mr. Harper. 

As the lesson continued, Hermione found it easy to focus. Mr. Harper was upbeat and held their attention well, making things interesting and challenging. Every student in school agreed he was the best teacher. It helped that he was handsome, too.

* * *

When the bell rang for break, Hermione skirted past Mya and Lydia and went straight for the library. Sofia and Ramon were close behind her. None of them enjoyed playing outside with the other kids. 

Mrs. Mackerly, the elderly librarian, didn’t mind their presence at all, particularly since they often helped her shelve books and set up displays when they finished eating. She’d designated a table in the back room for them to sit at. 

“Hello, dears,” she said as they entered. “What have you brought for lunch today?”

“Sandwiches,” said Hermione. “And chocolate digestives.”

“We have tostadas,” said Ramon. “Mum made some for dinner last night.”

“Sounds delicious,” said Mrs. Mackerly. “Enjoy.”

The sat down in the back room and began to eat, talking quietly about all their favorite things. 

“I’m so excited for Halloween this year,” said Sofia. “Ramon and I are finally going to be allowed to trick-or-treat on our own.”

Ramon nodded. “So long as we stay in our neighborhood, of course.”

“Well, you do live in a nice one,” Hermione said. “Too bad I can’t join you.”

“Having dentists for parents is…” Ramon looked thoughtful. “...a bit barmy.”

Sofia rolled her eyes. “Because that’s supposed to make her feel better. Your parents really won’t let you go with us?”

Hermione shook her head. “It’s alright. We’ve been invited to a party at a friends house, so I’ll still get to dress up.”

“Are you talking about the boy you met at the park a few years ago?” asked Ramon. 

“Harry,” said Hermione. “And yes, he’s really nice and he loves books as much as we do.”

“Any chance we’ll ever get to meet him?” asked Sofia.

Hermione shrugged, unsure if she wanted her two Muggle friends to meet her magical friends. It was difficult enough keeping her own powers secret and under control, and she knew Kitty struggled far more than she did. Explaining Kitty and Harry’s scars would be a problem, too. She just couldn’t see it happening.

She was saved from actually answering when the library door creaked open. 

“Sorry to bother you, Mrs Mackerly,” said the familiar voice of the head teacher. “I’ve a favor to ask of you.”

“Oh, of course, Mr. Tanner,” said the jovial woman. “What can I do for you.”

“Hayden here has earned himself a week of lunch detentions for being disrespectful to other students,” said Mr. Tanner. Hermione and her friends shared a nervous glance. “Unfortunately, our dean of discipline is on holiday all week. I thought, perhaps, he could serve it in here? Once he’s eaten, he can do some work for you.”

“Oh, that’s perfectly fine. I’ve got three helpers already, but there’s plenty of work to go around,” she motioned to the back room, where Hermione and her friends were quietly eating lunch.

“Ah, lovely,” said Mr. Tanner. “The influence of three star students such as yourselves may be just what Hayden needs.”

Hermione wondered if he was right. Could they make a difference with Hayden? She decided it was at least worth a try. If it didn’t work, well, she was going to Hogwarts after primary school, so what did it matter?

He then turned, with a stern expression, to Hayden, who was glaring at the three younger children. “Now, Hayden, I expect you to treat Mrs. Mackerly and her student assistants with the utmost respect. If I hear you are not using your manners it will only prolong your detentions. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” grumbled Hayden. 

Mr. Tanner looked down, for Hermione had appeared at his elbow. 

“I’ll show him how to shelve the books,” said Hermione politely, a smile on her face. She picked up a stack of books from the return shelf and motioned for Hayden to follow her. Sofia and Ramon stared after her with equally shocked looks.

Hayden stomped after her, his jaw clenched. Mr. Tanner watched them for a minute until he was certain everything was under control. 

Once he was gone, and Mrs. Mackerly was out of earshot, Hayden gave Hermione a nasty look. 

“What kind of girl likes stupid books like this?” he asked. “You’re such a-”

“Bushy-haired, buck-toothed freak?” asked Hermione in a sweet voice. “Yeah, I know, but I’m not the wanker with detention, am I? Like it or not, for one week, your only friends are going to be me, Sofia, Ramon, and these books.” She shoved a book into his face. “Now, shelve them.”

Hayden was, for once, speechless, and began concentrating on the spine labels in order to avoid Hermione’s scrutiny and the giggles of the Castillo twins on the other side of the library. 

The following week, Hayden was back to his rude self, at least to most of the students. But not to Hermione or her friends. From then on, he acted as though they didn’t exist. Harry, after hearing the story from Hermione, had commented that it would’ve been ice if they’d become friends, but Hermione felt that week of detention had had the desired effect. After all, he never called her Beaverly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly hard chapter to write, but I think I got it in the end.
> 
> Beaverly was the best insult I could come up with without getting too nasty. Obviously, it has to do with her buck-teeth. If you didn't catch that then stop skipping biology class.


	7. Weasley Chronicles

Ron snuck quietly into the back garden. It was early morning. Even Mummy wasn’t awake yet. Quiet snores came from the holes in the loamy soil, signalling that the gnomes, too, were fast asleep.

He slipped around a corner of the house, where the children often played.

There they were. The broomsticks. They were just toys, but Ron had never been allowed to ride them. Bill and Percy had passed them down to the twins after growing too big for them. Charlie had had one, too, but he’d used it so much, it didn’t work anymore. 

Percy’s, now Fred’s, was in ‘pristine condition’, whatever that meant. All Ron knew was that it was faster than Bill’s, and that he wanted to ride it.

So he did. He picked up Fred’s broomstick and threw a leg over it, almost falling over with the grace only a three-year-old could have.

He gripped the handle tightly and pushed off gently.

“Woah!” he cried as it burst forward. After a moment, he grew used to the speed (which wasn’t really fast at all) and zoomed through the garden. 

“Oy!” cried a voice. “What are you doing?”

Ron gasped and glanced at the back door. Fred stood there with his hands on his hips and-

Crash!

“Ow!” cried Ron, rubbing his head. He’d slammed right into the wall of the shed.

“Ron! I can’t believe you!” cried Fred. “Look at this! It’s broken!”

Ron looked underneath him. Indeed, the toy broomstick’s handle had splintered and cracked in multiple places.

“Now George and me can’t race anymore!” he snatched the broom away and stomped off, his face red in rage. 

Ron stood up and wiped the tears away. His head hurt a little, but that was nothing compared to the way Fred’s words stung. Unsure what to do, he went back inside.

In the sitting room, he picked up his teddy bear, Toby, and snuggled it to his face. At least Toby would always be nice to him, and share with him, and care about his feelings…

“You broke my broomstick, and now you’re just going to sit there playing with your stupid teddy?” said Fred angrily from the kitchen doorway. “You’re such a prat!”

The last word was so loud that even Mrs. Weasley heard from the kitchen, and she bustled in to see what Fred was shouting about. THe moment she looked at Ron, a shrill shriek left her throat. 

Ron suddenly felt the hairs on his neck rise. Something was tickling him. He looked down at Toby.

And he screamed.

It wasn’t his teddy.

It was a big, black, hairy… thing… with many legs.

He jumped up and threw it off him, screaming all the way to his mother. The tears flowed freely now, and he shouted incoherently as his mother picked him up. 

He didn’t hear Mummy chastising Fred. He didn’t hear Fred’s heartfelt apology. He didn’t see his father turning the spider back into a teddy.

Just when he’d finally started to calm down, Daddy showed him the teddy again. But the damage had been done, and he ran from it, crying once more.

He cried and cried until, finally, he’d cried himself to sleep. 

The next day, mysteriously, all three toy broomsticks and Ron’s teddy had disappeared. For Christmas that year, Ron received a soft, hand-made white bunny from his mother, named Merlin, which became his new best friend.

But he never forgot about Toby. And he never rode his brother’s broomsticks without permission again.

* * *

“Percy!” called Mrs. Weasley, plopping a tiny ginger-haired girl into a high chair. “Go up and have your brothers come downstairs, will you? I’ve got my hands full with Ron and Ginny.”

“Yes, Mummy,” said eight-year-old Percy, trotting up the stairs and stopping at each landing to tell each of his brothers the same message. “Mum wants you in the kitchen. Now.”

Bill and Charlie came without a fight, talking the whole way down the stairs about the latest Quidditch match in the league, patting Percy on the head.

The twins, on the other hand, thought it would be funny to shoot spitballs at him before he even had a chance to speak.

“Stop that, or I’ll tell Mummy!” cried Percy. “She wants you both downstairs right now! It’s supper time.”

Six-year-olds Fred and George sniggered as they slipped past him and down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Percy sat between Ron and Charlie, the former still struggling with a fork, and the latter having the best stories about, well, everything. Stories were Charlie’s third favorite thing - after dragons and Quidditch, of course. And he was rather skilled at telling them. 

“Finished your homework, Bill?” asked Mr. Weasley when they’d all sat down for their meal. At the other end of the long table was the matriarch of the family, teaching Ginny how to properly hold her spoon. 

“I’ve just got one more essay,” said Bill. He was the only one at Hogwarts. “A nasty one for Potions. I saved it for last since I knew it would take the longest.”

“Potions is a challenging subject,” admitted Mr. Weasley. “But I know you can crack it.”

“Mum, can Bill and I go out to the paddock tomorrow?” asked Charlie. “We haven’t played Quidditch in ages.”

Molly glanced at Arthur, the both of them sharing a dark look.

“It’s been two years,” Bill said quietly. “Everything is alright now, isn’t it?”

Percy didn’t have to wonder what Bill was referring to. You-Know-Who. He’d died two years ago, but it was still hard for their parents to let them outside alone. 

Although the twins and Ron and Ginny had not been old enough to remember, Percy could recall the whispered conversations his parents had had when they thought the children were all upstairs, the newspaper articles with frightening images and headlines Percy was just able to read. And he remembered his brothers’ arguments with their parents about going outside. 

‘Dangerous times,’ Dad had called it. 

But now, it was over. They were all safe and sound.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. “Alright, but be sure to check in every hour, understand? And only fly in the paddock, not too high.”

“Yes, Mum,” said Charlie. He and Bill shared an ecstatic look. “Want to go, Perce?”

Percy was a little surprised by the invitation, as his brothers knew he didn’t like flying. Still, it would be nice to get out of the house, and away from the twins. “Yeah, sure.”

“Can we go?” asked Fred.

“Sorry,” said Bill quickly. “But you’re too little. Charlie and I are going to be flying, and we won’t be able to keep an eye on you. Percy will be keeping score for us, so he won’t be able to, either.”

Fred and George both looked like they were about to argue, when their mother gave them a stern look. 

“That’s right, and you have to clean your room tomorrow, anyways, so you won’t have time for playing,” she said.

The twins sighed and slumped in their chairs. 

Elation filled Percy’s heart. Being older had its perks. And even better, his brother’s had thought to include him in their activities. There was no better feeling than that.

* * *

“I don’t know, Molly,” said Mr. Weasley, drinking his tea at the table while his wife fiddled with any and everything around the kitchen. “We’ve tried everything, it seems.”

Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily. “Yes, and they still play those ridiculous pranks. I just wish they’d see that other people don’t like them.”

“I don’t think anyone in this house enjoys them, besides the two of them, of course,” said Arthur. “I mean, that spider one a few years back had Ronnie crying for hours. He’s bloody traumatized.”

His wife gave him a sharp look for his language, but said nothing. “Well, I know I don’t fancy finding frog spawn and toad stool in my in my kitchen, or my pockets.”

Arthur scratched his head. “We’ll figure something out.”

Unbeknownst to them, just out of sight stood the subjects of their conversation. Fred and George shared two very sad frowns. 

No one liked their pranks? All they wanted to do was make people laugh. If they couldn’t even do that with their family then how could they ever hope to with others?

Shoulders slumped, they quietly ascended the stairs to their room. 

A giggle stopped them on the first landing. It was Ginny’s room. She was now five years old, and their parents had designated the tiniest bedroom as hers. Bill and Charlie now shared a room, so Percy had his own. Ron, rather than share with Percy, had opted for the attic.

The twins peeked through the slightly open door. Ginny sat at a makeshift table of books with several of her stuffed dolls, talking to them and listening to their ‘replies’.

“And then Mummy was shouting, and I asked her what was wrong. Can you guess what it was, Mr. Gilford?”

The twins smiled as she nodded at the stuffed elephant.

“That’s right! She found frog spawn in her pockets!” She broke into a fit of giggles, almost knocking over the table. “Fred and George are just brilliant, aren’t they?”

Whether the dolls agreed with her or not, they didn’t stop to find out. They turned to each other with wide grins and then burst up the stairs to their room to plan their next prank. After all, if they could make their sweet baby sister happy, then they would never stop pranking.

* * *

“How long will your training last?” asked Charlie.

Bill hummed thoughtfully as he packed the last of his belongings into his Hogwarts trunk. It had served him well over the past seven years, and he hoped it would continue to do so.

“Three months,” he replied. “Think you can hold the house down without me?”

“Probably burn it down, more like,” said one of the twins as they passed the doorway. 

“No, that’s what you’d do,” said Bill. He picked up his wand and magicked the door shut. On the other side, the twins said something about the unfairness and indignity, but Bill ignored them and placed a silencing charm on the door. “I know something’s bothering you, Char.”

Charlie shrugged. “It’s not that I’m bothered… I just…”

“Does this have anything to do with your date with Tonks?” asked Bill.

“That never happened.” 

“Right,” said Bill, rolling his eyes. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Fine, it’s sort of related,” said Charlie.

“Are you going to tell me?” asked Bill, but he received a shrug in reply. “Well, whenever you’re ready, let me know.”

They were silent for a while, until Bill finally spoke again.

“By the way, there’s this bloke at work who’s into dragons and magical beasts like you,” Bill said. “He’s a bit older, but he’s quiet fit. Shall I introduce you?”

Charlie stared at him. “What?”

Bill quirked an eyebrow. “You are into blokes, aren’t you?”

“Aye…” said Charlie. “How did you know?”

“I suppose I’ve always known,” said Bill, shrugging. “Is that what you were going to tell me?”

Charlie nodded, and Bill smiled. “You don’t have to be afraid to tell me things, you know. You’re my best mate.”

“Thanks, Bill,” said Charlie. 

In response, Bill gave him a tight hug, and then pulled out his wand to release the two spells he’d placed on it. With a grin, he said, “I love being of age.”


	8. Shadows of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, second to last outtake. This one is for some character development and reflection. 
> 
> Tomorrow I'm posting the last outtake, and then for Halloween I'll be starting the sequel to Take a Look Through My Eyes.

“Do we have to do this?” asked Sirius.

Regulus’ eyes silently asked the same expression. The five of them were sat in the drawing room; Kitty and Regulus on the loveseat and Sirius, Remus, and Harry on the couch. In the armchair was Ruth.

“Unless you want to see a magi-therapist, yes,” said Ruth. “I’ve said it ten times. All of you have been through some rough spots in your life, and you need to talk about it. Get it off your chest. I mean, if you can’t share this with the people you love the most, then how can you say you really trust each other?”

“Are you really manipulating us into this?” said Sirius. He glanced at Remus. “She’s manipulating us. You know I love you, right?”

Remus nodded slowly.

“See? We love and trust each other very much. We’re great. Can we go now?”

Ruth glared at him. “I don’t think so.”

Sirius slumped back in defeat.

“Alright, who would like to go first?”

Kitty’s hand shot in the air, and everyone’s eyebrows rose.

“Okay then,” said Ruth. “Go ahead, Kit.”

Kitty took a deep breath. “What am I supposed to do?”

Regulus face-palmed.

“You’re supposed to talk about… well, a dark point in your life,” said Ruth. “Maybe a time when you were very afraid or unsure?”

Kitty looked thoughtful. “Well, there was that time that Twilight and I were almost eaten by giant spiders…”

“What?!” cried Regulus. “When did that happen?”

“Remember that day that Twilight and I went to visit Toran, their centaur friend?”

“Yes.”

“Well, we got lost, and ended up in a giant spider next.” 

Regulus’ jaw dropped.

“Anyways, we ran as fast as we could, and then the centaurs came and saved us,” Kitty said, and suddenly her voice became very soft. “But I was really scared… I didn’t tell you because I thought you would never let me go alone again.”

Regulus pulled his daughter into a tight hug. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks,” said Kitty, her bubbly attitude returning. “So, other than the painful transformations I have every month, that’s really the only thing that’s made me scared or sad.”

“Well, great way to break the ice,” said Sirius.

“Does that mean you’ll go next?” asked Remus.

Sirius sighed. “Fine, I’ll talk.”

He straightened in his seat. “I spent six years in the worst place on Earth - if it wasn’t so damn cold I’d say it was hell. The only reason I survived with any sanity is because I knew I was innocent, and I could transform into Padfoot so the dementors didn’t affect me, and… I practiced playing piano without actually having a piano…”

They stared at him, waiting, so he went on, his words coming a little slower as he forced them out. “Erm, I still have nightmares every now and then, but they aren’t always about Azkaban. Sometimes… they’re about my parents…”

Remus wrapped an arm around him.

“Were your parents really bad?” asked Harry.

Sirius and Regulus exchanged looks. “They were, Prongslet,” said Sirius. “They never had anything nice to say, and they tried to force me to accept their ways. And, when I really didn’t listen to them, they would hit me. Never hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make me fear them.”

Harry leaned into his shoulder. “No one should have to be scared of their mom and dad.”

“No, they shouldn’t,” said Remus. 

“Or their aunt and uncle,” said Harry. The others turned to him, and he looked down. “Aunt Petunia just gave me a lot of chores to do, but Uncle Vernon used to hit me if I didn’t do a good enough job.”

Remus stood and moved to Harry’s other side.

“Where did he hit you?” asked Ruth, deep concern in her eyes.

“My back or my bottom. If he was holding a newspaper he would whop me in the head.” 

Remus squeezed him a little tighter.

“Sometimes he wouldn’t let me eat, too,” Harry added. “That’s why I was scared of you when you took me away… I wasn’t sure if you were like him or not. But now I know you love me and you’ll never hurt me or take away my food.”

His uncles were speechless, and simply held him for a minute.

“How do you three feel so far?” asked Ruth.

“Much better, thanks,” said Sirius, attempting to lighten the atmosphere, though he really just wanted to set Vernon Dursley on fire. “Pouring my heart out has such a satisfying feeling.”

The children nodded.

“Whose turn is it?” asked Sirius. “Remus?” 

Remus wiped his eyes as though there were tears in them.

Harry watched Remus take a deep breath and look at his hands, wondering what his uncle was about to say. He’d heard, through eavesdropping, about the abuse Sirius and Regulus had endured, and understood to an extent what Azkaban was like. 

But Remus tended to be a mystery. He spoke often of his childhood with his parents, and his school days with the Marauders, but rarely mentioned the days of the war or the six years after it.

Remus sighed. “I… had a wonderful childhood… apart from my lycanthropy. Of course, I didn’t have any friends until Hogwarts… My mother passed away when I was still in school… As soon as I finished Hogwarts I joined the war.”

Harry knew all of this of course. They all did. 

Clenching a fist, Remus continued. “Werewolves weren’t… as amicable back then, but that was where I was most useful, it seemed. For four years I tried to get them on our side… I wasn’t making any progress, and my father died in the middle of it all... and then, suddenly, everyone I loved was gone.”

Sirius held his head in his hands, elbows propped on his knees. Harry patted Remus on the shoulder, and earned a smile from him.

“I spent the next six years alone, living on what little my father had left me. I couldn’t go home, because of the secret of Crescent Valley’s location had died with him, or so I thought… The worst part was believing my best friend was responsible for the deaths of my other three.”

Sirius looked up at him. 

“And, come to find out, they had thought I was the traitor…” Remus said. “Did they die thinking it was me?”

Sirius shook his head. “No, they knew there was no way you could have told anyone where they were. And they always believed in you. It was my fault… I don’t… I don’t know what I was thinking…”

Remus shook his head. “We were all fooled. I thought it was you, remember?”

Sirius gave him a small smile. “That bloody rat got what he deserved, at least.”

They were all quiet for awhile.

“So you were alone?” Kitty asked. “For all those years?”

Remus nodded. “At first, I would check in with Dumbledore, but I stopped after a year or so. I’m surprised he was able to find me when Sirius was freed.”

There was more silence for a moment.

“I suppose it’s my turn, isn’t it?” said Regulus. Everyone turned to him. “Where should I start? Sirius has given a fairly accurate description of our childhood. While he rebelled at every turn, I did my best to please our parents. It wasn’t always enough…”

Kitty leaned her head on his shoulder as he spoke. 

“I thought I knew what I was supposed to do, but after I joined the Death Eaters, it didn’t feel right. So I tried to fix it, and I tried to take my best friend with me.”

“Barty,” said Sirius, and Regulus nodded.

“I never thought he would betray me,” said Regulus quietly. “But the pain he put me through… and then allowing Greyback to turn me… I’m actually glad he obliviated me. When I finally remembered, I had you all to support me. That’s one thing I can be grateful for. If it weren’t for those terrible things, I wouldn’t be here with all of you.”

“That’s very true,” Sirius agreed. “None of us would be here if it weren’t for everything that’s happened to us.”

Remus hummed. “We wouldn’t be who we are.”

“And we’re pretty great,” added Kitty.

“So…” said Regulus. “Speaking of betrayal… Are we going to talk about Archer?”

Kitty and Harry glanced between Sirius and Remus, the former having a murderous glint in his eyes, and the latter a hint of fear.

“Maybe not today,” said Ruth.

Remus looked grateful, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder exactly what Archer had done to his uncle. He couldn’t remember the wizard well, but he knew he’d been there the first time he’d gone to Diagon Alley.

“Well, now that we’ve poured our hearts out,” said Sirius. “I’ve definitely worked up an appetite. Anyone for Chinese?”

Five hands shot into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Kitty's first year is officially titled "The Kitten, the Wizard, and the Cerberus", so be on the lookout for it!


	9. McGodmother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the last of my outtakes. Obviously, none of these were in any particular order. I tried my best to make it clear what point in time each chapter was in.

“What’s her favorite color?” asked Kitty.

“Purple,” said Minnie.

“Her favorite animal?”  
“Thestrals,” replied Minerva. “And goblin sharks.”

“Her favorite thing to do?”

“Read books.”

Before Kitty could ask another question, Harry said, “Let’s find out when we meet her, yeah?”

Minerva chuckled and led the three seven-year-olds down the busy cobblestoned street of Diagon Alley.

“How old is she?” asked Draco.

“She’s nine,” said Minerva. “Just two years older than the three of you.”

“Fred and George are nine, too,” said Harry. 

“The Weasley twins, you mean?” asked Minerva, opening the door of the Alley Library. “That’s true, they’ll be going to Hogwarts together. Now, she’ll be waiting for us in the children’s section.”

They filed into the quiet building, the sounds of the outside disappearing as they crossed the threshold.

“There she is,” whispered Minerva, motioning to a young girl sitting in a comfortable chair at the center of the children’s section. 

The children took a good look at her. Her thick dark hair was pulled into ponytails, and she wore a violet top and overalls. Her eyes were cast downward at the book in her lap. 

“She’s tinier than I expected,” whispered Kitty. 

A witch and wizard walked up to them at that moment. 

“Jamie, Alex,” greeted Minerva, embracing each of them. “It’s good to see you.”

“Thanks, Minnie,” said the woman. “She’s been so excited to see you.”

The man turned and whispered to the girl. “Arden, Minnie is here.”

The girl’s head popped up. As soon as she spotted Minerva, she grinned and hopped out of her chair, running to her with a hug.

“Hiya, Minnie!” she whispered, slightly high-pitched as she tried to contain her excitement.

“Hello, Arden,” said Minnie in a loving voice. Arden quickly said goodbye to her parents and turned to the three younger children.

“Arden, these are my grandchildren,” said Minnie. She introduced each of them. “Children, this is Arden Greyson, my goddaughter.”

“Hullo,” said Harry, Kitty, and Draco.

Arden smiled. “Nice to meet you. Do you three like to read?”

She seemed pleased as they nodded affirmatively. 

“Especially about dinosaurs and dragons,” said Kitty.

“And other magical creatures,” said Harry.

Draco nodded in agreement. “But our friend, Neville, prefers to read books about magical plants.”

“Neat,” said Arden. “Come on, let’s find some interesting books.”

And then they were off, chattering quietly to each other as they scoured the shelves for something interesting.

Arden knew a lot about a lot of things, and was more than happy to show them where to find information. She was rather interested in the Dino-Dragon War game, and even had a few tips for strategy and story elements.

When lunchtime came around, Minerva rounded up the four of them and led them to a small cafe near Flourish and Blotts. As they ate, they continued talking excitedly.

“Do you like Quidditch?” asked Kitty, munching on her fish and chips.

“‘Course I do,” said Arden. “I follow the Badgerly Badgers, and since I live in Montrose, I support the Magpies, too.”

“I prefer the Appleby Arrows,” said Harry. 

“Holyhead Harpies,” said Kitty.

“Pride of Portree,” said Draco.

“For some reason, none of those surprise me,” said Arden. “Do you three play as well?”

“Yeah! I’m practicing to be a Seeker one day!” cried Harry. “And Kitty likes playing Beater.”

“A girl with a bat,” said Arden. “I prefer Chaser myself.”

“I like all of it,” said Draco. “I’m not sure I want to play when I get to Hogwarts, but it’s fun to play with my friends.”

They spent the rest of their lunch detailing the many games they’d played together with the Weasleys. Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Greyson (who they learned were named Alex and Jamie), returned and Arden bid them farewell.

“Can we see her again sometime?” asked Harry.

“Of course,” said Minnie. “She’s already asked me when your next playdate is.”

Harry, Kitty and Draco high-fived each other and followed Minerva back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.


End file.
